The Third Quarter Quell
by JoyMainhood
Summary: What would happen if Cato won the 74th hunger games? AND is put in the third quarter quell? AU. The story is different.. I only used some idea's and characters! Cato meets Joy, his fellow tribute. Rated M for 'possible' lemons and because it's Hunger Games.
1. Beginning

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic, so I would really appreciate any Reviews! And, if I make any mistake's in grammar and stuff. Please tell me! I'm a girl from Holland so it can occur that I make mistakes LOL. Well REVIEW!****  
**

* * *

**Joy's POV**

I was still awake, in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. Why? Because reaping day was tomorrow, my mom had already put the reaping clothes on my desk and I couldn't stop looking at it. It was beatiful in a way no one could ever describe, like a snowprincess or something. It had a long petticoat skirt that just ended above my knees, with a slight hint of falling snow flakes due the little shimmers on it. The top was a corset-like strapless one, but since I didn't have many curves I won't look like a whore or anything. It was just a beautiful light blue dress that would make me look stunning.

While morning sun shined through my nearly closed curtaines, my mom called my name a few times before I really woke up. I looked at my window and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to find a note tucked to my window. Since I sleep on the First Floor, it wasn't hard to reach.

_"meet me in the training center at 9 x"_

I knew whose note it was, my best friend Julia Dennis'. Julia and I had been training for as long as I can remember and all I could say is that we were a pretty good team. She was just an inch taller than I was, but I could take her down easily.. On a long distance only. I was pretty good with knife throwing and throwing axe's but hand to hand combat wasn't really my style, Julia on the other hand was brilliant with hand to hand combat. She could take me down in like a couple of seconds, fifteen or even ten maybe. I rushed to my closet and took out my sports outfit, just a little short with some light pink tank top, really simple actually. As I hurried down the stairs I tucked my hair in a little ponytail and made myself a sandwich in our little kitchen. We didn't have a large house compared to the others around District 2 but I didn't mind. I never liked al those big houses, how can you live in there? It's so… not warm and cosy at all.

I walked down the pavement on my way to Julia's house which was just around the corner, I knew she had probably overslept because she always does. That's why I didn't go to the training center right away. The morning sky was beautiful, the scent was peaceful and reminded me a bit of those flower meadows you see in movies were those couple's run to each others in slowmotion. Ugh, I never liked those movies, it was so.. obvious.

I pressed my little thumb onto the bell as I heard it ring through the whole house. After a few moments someone opened the door and I was taken aback by the person who stood in the doorway, absent-minded chewing his gum and almost tripping over his own feet when seeing me. It was Ryan Dennis standing there looking handsome as always, with his hand rubbing over his beatiful blonde hair, his hazel eyes and big comforting muscles.

"H-Hi" I stuttered. "Hey" Ryan replied. "Your probably here because of Julia right?" he asked. "Uhm, yes she left a note on my window this morning."I said looking down a few times. "Oh, yeah. She's already up, I think she is in the shower right now, wanna come in?" He said. I nodded and Ryan stepped aside to let me in. Their house was beautiful, maybe a little too big for my liking but what would you expect with 4 children and 2 dogs?

I was caught off guard by a huge dog running towards me, he obviously liked me because he threw his gigantic torso against my legs causing me to lose balance and fall. Carter was his name, a big husky, I could do nothing but laugh while looking in those puppy-like big eyes. "I think he really likes you." Ryan said pointing his finger at the place where Carter is supposed to be when there a visitors probably asking Carter to get off me. I watched while still laughing how Carter sadly walked back to his corner. "here, let me help you" Ryan said offering me a hand. "Thanks." I said slipping my left hand into his. I looked up and found myself almost drowning in those beautiful eyes, I smiled thankfully and stood, I quickly teared my gaze from Ryan as I heard Julia walk down the stairs. "Hey!" she screamed at me. I almost flinched when she trapped me in a hug that was so tight you could be suffocating. "Hey, could you please let go of me?" I said choking on my words as I couldn't manage to speak properly. "Oh, oh sorry!" she said finally letting go of me. "So, let's go to the training center okay?" Julia said.

Julia and I jogged our way to the training center and trained for a couple of hours. When the clock hit eleven we had to head back to our own home's to get ready for the reaping. I dressed myself in that beautiful dress that my mom had put on my desk and tuck my hair into my signature ponytail. I grabbed my grandmothers earrings and carefully placed them in my ears. I didn't wear much make-up because I never liked it, I only used mascara and maybe some blush. But the last, only occasionally like now, at reapings. I carefully stepped in some black little pumps and walked downstairs.

"You look absolutely stunning, honey" My mom said, letting out a sigh of approval and a little bit of relief maybe? "I want you to have this dear." She said handing me a red velvet box. I looked inside the box and gasped. "But mom, this is your engagement ring" I said in disbelieve. I couldn't really have it could I? Did I get it for a reason? Dit my mom know that I would be picked or something? "Yes, and I want you to have it if you get reaped. I want it to be your token okay?" She said to me reassuring that I could really be reaped this year. "Thanks mom" I said and gave her a comforting hug. "Now sweetheart, let's go to the town square" She said grabbing my hand and taking me there


	2. The Reaping

**Joy's POV**

As I walked to the town square hand in hand with my mom, I looked like I was just a little kid who didn't do anything in training at all. But they were wrong, _oh so wrong_. I was trained since I was eight. I was born to do this, I was born to win. _'17 is a good age right?'_ I thought. Yes, this will be MY year, I will volunteer and WIN. that sounded just too good, I let them take some blood from my finger and rushed over to the 17 year olds' section. I stood next to Julia who looked like she had been crying because of her red puffy eyes. I decided not to ask, so that I couldn't make it any worse.

As our escort made her way to the microphone I silently laughed at her weird appearance. She was weird, not in a capitol way, but in a way like an alien eating a kid. Weird like that. I laughed at my own thought. An alien, ofcourse joy. "Welcome, welcome" She said. "This will be the THIRD QUARTER QUELL" She said in a fake over exited voice. You could see that the years of losing tribute's had struck her a lot. "The Third Quarter Quell will have a little twist to it. One normal drawn tribute and one victor will be reaped for the Games." She said while the people around me al gasped in disbelief. _Really?_ I thought. _They are pulling this trick? What the HELL is wrong with them…_ "Well well, lady's first!" The escort blares and walks to the girls bowl on her little high heels which looks awful because her skirt is so tight she can't walk in a normal way, she looks so stupid with her pink and orange wig, it's just disgusting. She pulls out a decent looking piece of paper, and I'm secretly hoping its me, I have been trained anyway haven't I?

"Julia Dennis!" The escorts said with a over exited smile on her overly powdered face. I look to my side to see a terrified Julia. I don't give the words a second thought by seeing that face. "I VOLUNTEER" I scream as I stamp forward to the stage with the escort. "Well well, how wonderful we have a volunteer people" She says while I reach her taking place on her right. "And your name is sweetheart?" she askes me. "Joy Lea Mainhood" I said while looking over all the citizens from district 2. Some looked in disapproval, some in jealousy and some even in sadness for losing me. Well, they should look like that, I wasn't going to lose. No, I would win this.

"Okay sweetie. And now for the boys. This people will mean that I will be picking a name from the victors' bowl." she said as she walked to a little bowl in the middle of the stage. She pulls out a little piece of paper and unfolds it. I read the name on the paper before a gasp escape my lips and a struck escort is taken aback by the name. "well" se begins.

"Cato Ludwig" The escort said with a fake smile. I saw the victor from last year make an uncomforting way to the stage and I could see that he was taken aback and snapped out of his dreams by this too. _I hope he knows I'm Clove her niece,_ I think to myself.

**Cato's POV**

"Cato Ludwig" The escort calls out, and I'm completely frozen. I'm pushed forward by another kid and I stumble unusual onto the stage, I look into the eyes of my fellow tribute Joy and I know. Those remarkable deep green eyes, the pale skin and the freckles. She must be related to Clove. My fellow tribute last year, who had taken a liking on me, what I didn't notice though. I knew that this would be the year that I would fall in love. And it would be with her, definitely. No considers. None.

We shake hands and I could feel the shaking in Joy her hand while she looked so strong just a second ago, I will try to protect her, I will not fail again, I will not hurt her family once again. I will not. Our escort pushes us to the justice building and I wait for my father to arrive. He bursts into the room en hugs me tightly. "Dad, let go" I say emotionless. "Son, you will win once again, you understand? YOU WILL" He said holding on to my big muscled shoulders. "Yes dad, I will, I promise" I say comforting him. "Good, now. Don't go al crazy and start falling for the girls around there allright? They will all be better trained and better in pretending" he said. "So look out after yourself, and stay alive!" He finishes while he is pushed outside the door by a peacekeeper. Then my little sister Rosy walks in en hugs me and begging me to stay alive while sobbing all over my shirt leaving wet staines as another peacekeeper tries to pull her away and pushes her to the door. I wait for the escort with Joy to take us to the train, and go there once again..

**Joy's POV**

My mom walks in first saying things like, "be careful" and "stay true to who you are". "Mom, I will survive" I answered to her as she hugged me so tightly that reminded me of this morning while I was suffocating from Julia's firm grip. "Mom let go of me!" I scream as she almost kills me already. "oh, sorry dear" se said taking out a piece of paper and starts sobbing in it. "Mom please, I will win remember?" I said taking her head in my hands and smiling at her. "Yes, yes I know sweetheart" she said. "You will be wearing the ring I gave you as a token right?" she said while she was pushed to the other side of the door by a peacekeeper.

That's when Julia came in. "WHAT THE HELL JOY?" she screamed at me. "Why would you bring yourself in so much danger? Why volunteer for me? WHY JOY?" She continued on, and on. "Will you listen to me one second Julia?" I managed to say through al her talking and mostly screaming. "WHAT" she said irritated. "I did this, because I wanted to be in a hunger games, and besides you looked way to terrified to go anyway." I said and that's when the peacekeeper comes in to take Julia away. I sat alone in the room and waited for the escort. When she came in she took me and Cato to the train station, I took one last look at my town and I felt tears already streaming down my face.


	3. Train rides and Hurting actions

**PLEASE REVIEWWW!  
**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

We were brought to our rooms in the train and were supposed to change and than watch all the reaping replays. I really didn't want to, how could they throw me in there again? I was already boiling in anger and disgust and could barely feel that I had slammed a vase into the metal train wall. The only thing that reminded me were the little wounds on my hand, that were now bleeding heavily. Joy came in wide-eyed when she saw what I just did. "Cato! don't hurt yourself, you're only making it worse!" She said while pressing a cloth against the little wounds in my right hand. "Can't you see?" I started while pushing her off me. "This was all planned, they wanted me to be in the games this year. They wanted me to hurt your family again! There was a slight change that Brutus would be picked right? Well they picked _me_!" I yelled at Joy. There was a long silence after that, you could really see that Joy was actually hurt. She probably missed Clove a lot and I couldn't blame her. I missed Clove too, if I only had noticed that she liked me, I would have done everything to get her home safe.. Because I kind off liked her a little, maybe, I guess. But the hurt written over that innocent beautiful terrified girl's face was worse, she lost family. "I'm-I'm sorry Joy." I broke the silence and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect her, I'm sorry I lost Clove. I'm _really_ sorry." He said and he felt his eyes burning. _'No Cato, you're not going to cry. You won't'_ I thought. Joy though, didn't answer anymore, she was completely gone, like she was in another world, but still alive. "Joy, speak to me please." he said shaking Joy a little. The eyes that had the colour of a beautiful tropical green sea were now looking straight at him and filled with tears. "It-it's okay" She managed to bring out while blinking all those tears that blocked her view away.

That's when it hit me. She was actually really pretty, I thought. Her light brown hair tucked neatly in a ponytail, her beautiful eyes were you could drown in, her pale skin and freckles on her nose and cheeks reminded him a lot of Clove. She was just beautiful, in her own way. Not like all those barbie-like girls around the district, a lot different, just like Clove was different in her own way. In a good way.

**Joy's POV**

The tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't hold, nor stop them anymore. "I miss her, I do. But I moved on because it was really bugging me, and holding me back at training and things like that." I said. "You managed to bring it up once again, thanks." I finished looking a little angry at him. Cato almost killed me there, I knew it from the way he looked at me like I had killed all the good and kind side in him, but we were separated due the knocking on Cato's door. "Come to the living room for something to eat and drink you two!" Our escort Felicia said in one of those stupid capitol accents. I walked away from Cato and sat on the couch in the living room. "Can we watch the reaping's now?" I asked. "Well of course you can sweetheart" Felicia said and handed me the remote. I turned on the the reaping's tape and began making memories of the face's. From district 1: Cashmere and some other kid who I didn't know, George. Cashmere was the victor here, and I thinks she's 22 years old or something like that. George on the other hand, was only 14 and I could take him down easily. I skipped my reaping because I didn't want to see my mothers face when I volunteered. From district 3: Dain the victor and he was probably around 18 so he didn't participate long ago, and Triffy, a girl from my age. From district 4: Finnick, the victor, and a really handsome one I thought to myself. The other reaped one was Annie Cresta, but an older woman around 40 years old volunteered for her. Kayla was her name. From district 5: Veno, he was not taller than 5'9 but most likely much older than I was. He was the victor of the 69th hunger games, I knew that because that was the first hunger games my mom allowed me to watch. The second tribute was a girl who had just turned 12 and she reminds me a lot of the district 11 girl from last years games, Rue. This girl was also black and had long black curls, she was little and probably a lightweight. From district 6: Carper, probably a morphling and around 20 years old. The second tribute was Lumor a geek from my age and probably an idiot. I let out a sigh of disapproval. That's when Cato came in, and sat down next to me. "What are we watching?" He sakes. "What do you think idiot" I said to him while concentrating on the tv. When they reach district 12 and call the first name I'm sitting there in disbelieve. "Primrose Everdeen." The escort on the tv said. "No, they're not doing that to her. This is not right!" I almost scream at the tv. But it was true, _Primrose Everdeen had been chosen to compete in the games once again, and now there is no one to save her_. The second tribute, who had to be the victor, was the only victor standing alive. Haymitch. He was a drunk ass, and could barely manage to get up the stage. That was the end of the video, and I was taken aback by what just happened. I felt a comforting arm around my shoulder and look to my right to see that it's Cato's. "It's not fair! I really want to win, but why does it have to be at cost of them? Primrose? Her mom already has a lot going on since you killed Katniss last year!" I said while sobbing. "I did not kill Katniss, Joy.." He said calm. "What? yes you did!" I yelled. "No listen to me, I did not kill Katniss.. Peeta killed her." Cato answered. _Oh yeah, thats a good one cato_, I thought. "Wait, what?" I said. "Yes, Peeta killed Katniss. It's true I was there remember? Peeta accidentally killed Katniss with his spear, and I took advantage of it when he was distracted and crying like a baby." Cato said. I couldn't believe it, Peeta killed Katniss? Was Cato telling the truth? I didn't know, I couldn't remember last years games after Clove was killed because I had been madly in love with Cato and didn't want to see his death. When he came home, I just forgot to watch it.

I stood op from the couch, grabbed a donut and walked to my room, were I could be alone. I pulled some sleeping dress out of my closet en undressed. That's when I heard the door, and Cato was already in my room covering his eyes and muttering things like. "sorry" and "I should have knocked." He sat down at my bed still covering his eyes. I quickly got dressed and said that he could open his eyes again.

**Cato's POV**

I opened my eyes and there it was, a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress. I loved the way it complimented her skin and curves, and it was amazing. She sat down next to me and we just sat there for like a couple of minutes before I broke the silence. "Why did you leave?" I asked. "Because I didn't want to hear any of your excuses for killing Katniss, which you did! Peeta could never have killed her." she said emotionless. "I did not kill Katniss, and would you please quit the discussion?" I said irritated. After that there was a huge silence again, like the one that happens in movies before the big kiss. But this time, there wasn't a big kiss, no there was something completely different. I felt a sting in my left cheek and knew she had slapped me in the face. I opened my eyes and see a terrified but beautiful Joy sitting just inches away from me. I didn't calculate very well what I did then, I leaned in and kissed her. She quickly pulled away and slapped me once again, this time there was a good reason for it. I had kissed a girl who was mad at me. But that's what happens in movies right? Boy kisses a angry girl and they fall in love, the end. But not now, Joy stood op quickly en pushed me outside the door as I heard it lock.


	4. Last Time on my own

**Hey guys! This is a shorter chapter because I'm having some trouble writing properly. Hope you can wait for next one! I promise it will be much better! REVIEW!  
**

**Cato's POV**

"Cato, wake up honey!" Felicia said while banging on the door. I had to blink a few times before my vision was completely clear. I stood up and changed my clothes into formal black pants and a red shirt. When I walked into the dining room Joy was already there and her eyes looked red and puffy with big bangs under them, she probably didn't get a lot of sleep. I wondered, is that my fault? of course it is Cato.. don't be stupid, you kissed her idiot. I sat down across from Joy but she didn't even think about making eye contact. "So, what are we talking about?" I asked. "Well, I was giving Joy some advice." Our mentor Brutus said. "Okay, such as?" I asked. "First, you need to find water" He said. "Yeah, yeah, I already know that, you told me last year. After that you find high ground, don't make fire, and make an alliance with other careers. I already know that." I said looking at Joy but she still kept avoiding my gaze. "Yes, Cato, but Joy didn't." Brutus said glaring at me like I was ruining everything, he should have known..

"So Joy, what are your specialities?" Brutus asked her but she kept quiet. "Joy? Are you even listening?" Brutus asked again. "Wh-what?" Joy said looking up startled. "Whats wrong dear?" Felicia said. "Oh, sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep, but I already know what to do in the arena, how to survive and stuff." She answered. "That wasn't my question." Brutus said with one raised eyebrow. "Well, I can throw knives a bit, and I like axe's…" Joy answered shy. "A bit? I've seen her in training, she's the best one around!" I chimed in. "Clove was the best around, you know that idiot." Joy glared at Cato, but Cato was enjoying it. "Joy, dear, she _was_ the best one around, you _are._" I answered. That was just enough for Joy to leave, she stood up and walked out of the dining room without saying anything at all. "Well, she doesn't have many manners does she?" Felicia said with her oh, so annoying capitol accent.

"Shut up, Felicia."

**Joy's POV**

I just needed time for myself, I didn't want to be with anyone else.. Was that really so hard to understand? I'm probably going to die in the arena, and I don't want to waste time talking to people that I don't like. I know what to do in the arena, I'm not a little kid. Cato is the little kid here, he started about clove, again. He knows I can't process anything about her well yet, and he is the one grownup to keep bugging me about it, idiot. I hate him, he had some kind of relationship with Clove, and in a matter of time he was already kissing me? I admit, he's a good kisser but how many girlfriends does he have back home? 6? 7? maybe even 8? I don't know..

But what I do know is that I'm going to let him pay for what he did to Clove, no matter what he says about how he was just to late to save her, and how he took his revenge by killing Tresh. Yeah, I don't believe that for a single second. I arrived at my room and took a hot shower. Those warm streams of water were probably the last I'll ever get, or maybe one or 2 at our own rooms on the second floor in the Training Center, but that's it.

**Cato' POV**

"I think I crossed the line" I said. It was true, I shouldn't have started about Clove again, she was dead and it was my fault. "Well, you could have been a little more careful" Felicia said. "what? you were the one who said that she didn't have any manners?" I felt my anger boil up inside of me. "Let's not make any more drama out of it. We'll arrive in the capitol soon, you should try to make it up with Joy" Brutus said. And he was true, I walked down the hallway to the door with 'Joy' in it and knocked. "Who is it?"

"It's Cato, we need to talk"

There was a big silence. "Please?" I asked again.

"Go away Cato, I don't want to hear any of your lies." She answered.

"I just want to talk to you, we'll arrive at the capitol soon and we need to be strong and make an impression."

"Fine. It's open."

I opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed faced away from me. "Joy, please, I'm really sorry for what I said.. I-I just can't always help it and don't think about what I say all the time." I sat down next to her and pulled her closer.

"I know, and I've already forgiven you, but I just miss her." she laid her head on one of my shoulders and started sobbing.

"Joy, we'll have to be strong when we arrive at the capitol." "Yes, and I'll be ready then. I'll show them what our family is made off, they can't tear us down so easily"

"That's the spirit!"


	5. The Capitol and the Chariot Ride

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long, but here's a new chapter! I will be going on vacation in a few days, and I will be gone for 3 weeks, but I will try to write one so that I will have a load of new chapters when I'm back! Please Follow and Review!  
**

* * *

**Joy's POV**

The capitol was beautiful, all those colors and all those feathers, glitters and others. It was overwhelming, and I could already taste all the wonderful food I'll be eating, if it was the same as the food in the train you would be in heaven. After we arrived we were prepared for our chariot ride's, the body-preparing was painful, very painful. Our stylist Marquessa, a 40-year old woman came in the room. "Hello dear." oh great, another capitol accent.

"Hi." I answered. "So, I'm here to make an impression at the chariot ride. Since your from district 2." she started. 'No seriously?' I thought. "I want to give you an wonderful warrior outfit, just like last year."

"No, I don't want that. No, Clove wore that and I don't want to think of her wearing the same thing." I said almost screaming at her. "It's not going to be the same as Clove's I promise." "oh.. okay." I said.

"I want to make it silver, instead of gold. Because gold would remind people of last year, you'll get an armor top what will end just above your belly button in the same print as last year. And your pants will just be a simple black skinny one, and for the shoes…" Marquessa started. "Wait, I won't look like a whore right?" I asked wide-eyed. "No, my dear, we want to make you look dangerous." she started. "okay, thanks." I answered with a slight smile. "Okay, for your shoes we want some black ankle boots with studs on it." she finished. "Oh, I had one of those at home, I wore them almost every day" I said in excitement. "Ah, well that's good, you'll be used to them, most of the tribute's think their stupid and ugly." she said laughing. "yeah, that's because most of the girls from 2 are blonde idiots" I laughed. After the 'chat' with Marquessa I went back to our floor. Cato was already there, but he was throwing things at the wall like he was possessed or something.

"CATO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Felicia screamed in fear. I just stood there and watched the stature that was so called Cato Ludwig. "How in the world can someone make me go there again, snow is going down you hear me? I hate being here again!" Cato screamed back at Felicia. I grabbed Cato by the arm but instead of calming him I got a hit with his fist across the face, I stumbled to the ground. I felt my left cheek burning as hell and there was certainly a bruise coming up. "Cato! Look what you did to Joy!" Felicia said trying to make Cato realize what he was doing, but nothing stopped him from throwing vases at the wall. Suddenly, he stumbled to the ground and fainted and I heard Brutus talk. "I hope that I never have to do that again." He said. I came to my senses again and asked him why, and what he did. "I shot him with a blowpipe." he said calm. "WHAT" I screamed at Brutus. "Calm down, it's not killing him, he's unconscious." Brutus said as I saw the little dart at the back of Cato's neck. "are you sure he isn't dead?" Felicia asked. "Yes, these darts are filled with a sleeping potion."

**Cato's POV**

I woke up in my own room and slowly all my memories came back. "Shit" I hissed at myself, I acted like an idiot, and I let my past get to me. I was that arrogant killing machine again, I swore myself that that wouldn't happen again. But it did. Maybe I just had to pretend I wasn't hurt by the death of Clove? People die everyday right? Maybe I should be that killing machine again. Maybe I should be the same again like last year, to make the other tribute's fear me again. Yes, that was my plan.

I walked down the stairs and went to the dining room, I made myself a sandwich as I noticed no one was awake yet. Great. After a few minutes Brutus came to me. "Did you sleep well, princess?" He asked. "Like you don't know that" I hissed at him. "You need to calm down, it was the best thing I could do for you." "Yea right."

"Well, whatever." Brutus started. "You'll be on TV today with the chariot ride." He said. "So?" I asked.

"wow, don't blame this on me Cato, I'm just here to help you." He said like I hurt his feelings, yeah right, like he had any. He won his games with killing almost everybody on his own. "Whatever." I said.

"Anyway, I want you to look dangerous, like the killing machine you were last year." he finished. "I'm still the same, you idiot, I haven't changed." I claimed. "I don't believe that for a second, but whatever." He said as I saw Joy coming in with a big purple bruise on her left cheek. I remembered hitting her across her face, I wanted to say sorry to her and hug her, but that wasn't my plan. "What happened to you, dear?" Brutus asked Joy. "You better ask that to him" She said emotionless. "Cato… Did you hit her?" Brutus said to me shaking his head in disappointment. "I can't remember" I lied. I was truly sorry, but I couldn't let her get to me. She disappeared in the kitchen without saying anything. "What did you do" Brutus whispered at me. "I said I can't remember, I probably hit her." I said just as emotionless as Joy had done. Joy came back in with a sandwich she made and sat down across from me still not daring to look at me. "Joy, are you ready for the Chariot Ride? Your team will be here soon." Brutus asked. "Yeah, I hope they can make this bruise unnoticeable" She giggled. Wait, she giggled? did she just turn from the most bitchy girl to the innocent one I met at the reaping? "They surely can my dear." Brutus said. "Oh, and Brutus, can you give me one of those blow pipe's you used yesterday?" Joy asked with a big smile. "I want to practice using one of those since it's not very common, maybe when the tribute's are fighting over the same weapon I can get one of those!" She said happily. "Yes, thats a very smart idea Joy!" Brutus said. I just watched the conversation without saying anything, she probably just tricked him in believing she could win, she wouldn't stand a change against me anyway.

**Joy's POV**

After breakfast my team came in my room going on about my bruise and how hard that will be to cover up.

"Oh, dear you will be beautiful tonight" Hermes said while clapping his hands. "You already are!" Violet gasped.

Hours and hours of pulling hair, waxing my legs and other painful stuff followed. They kept gossiping about the other tributes like how Veno and Finnick were so handsome and all, and how sad it was that Primrose was reaped. "Yeah, and that Triffy?" "Yeah she reminds me a lot of Joy except for her hair color!" Violet said as I asked her who she was. She was a 17 year old girl who had long black hair braided into one braid, like the one Katniss had. "What are her strengths?" I asked. "Well, according to Ceasar she's a sword fighter, and good in hand to hand combat." Merillia stated. I yelped in pain as Violet plucked another hair from my eyebrow. "Oh, sorry dear." "Do you think she would be a good ally?" I asked. "Oh, I would love to help you, but I don't know anything about it, sorry dear!" Merillia said in sorrow.

When my stylists left I went to the living room to brutus. "Brutus, do you think Triffy will be a good ally? She is the opposite of me when it comes to weapon range." I asked him. "Well, I think you should make an alliance but only with tributes from district 1 & 2 & 4 but maybe when we see her in training you can add her." Brutus said and I nodded in agreement. I just hoped that Cato would agree too, she looked a lot like me and Clove though. My session with Felicia was short, the only thing she said was. "Be dangerous, Be beautiful." And I nodded in agreement. The day went by with me throwing a couple of knives while Felicia screaming in fear like I was hitting her instead of the mahogany wall. In the afternoon Marquessa came in my room and dressed me in my costume, it actually didn't even make me look slutty or something. The shoes fitted perfectly and I loved them, the top complimented my not so noticeable curves and made them look bigger. I had glitters all over my body, and my hair was curled and hung loose against my shoulders. I looked dangerous but mysterious at the same time. I was ready.

**Third person / Audience eye.**

The Chariot Ride began, first up was district 1. They were beautiful although it looked weird because Cashmere was way bigger than George but they were pretty dangerous, you could see that from miles away.

District 2 was also beautiful, they looked dangerous, the boy was dressed in a black suit with a silver tie that matched the top from the girl, wow the girl looked beautiful. Dangerous, but beautiful, my eyes followed the girl until district 12 came up. Primrose was dressed in a beautiful wedding gown that Katniss would have worn if she hadn't died in the 74th hunger games. She looked terrified but dangerous, ready to revenge her sisters death. Haymitch on the other hand was dressed in another grey suit with a red tie and they didn't match at all. Probably because Cinna was dead. When the chariots stopped in front of the balcony President Snow held his speech and the Chariots were off. I loved the show, all tributes were beautiful with some who stood out like the girls from 2, 3 and 12. This will sure be one hell of a year.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Do you think Joy should team up with Triffy and Primrose? tell me your opinion!**

**Till next time!  
**

**~ Joy/Michelle  
**


End file.
